Lean On Me
by lunastars
Summary: Seth thought he knew everything but after the events of the Titty Twister the world just continued to prove him wrong.


They had been driving for several hours when Seth finally glanced over at her. She was curled up in the passenger seat fast asleep. Her legs were tucked underneath her and her head was against the window. She didn't look comfortable but Seth hadn't had the heart to wake her up. His intentions had been to find somewhere for them to sleep the day away but instead he kept on driving. It was now night time and the car was about to run out of gas. This time Seth wasn't picky. As soon as he saw a motel he pulled in.

He parked right outside the reception. It looked run down. Sleazy wasn't even a strong enough word but to Seth that was what made it perfect. No one would care if he was a wanted man or not. As he cut the engine he waited a moment to see if Kate would wake. When she didn't he got out and went inside to book a room. The man inside didn't ask for much and he didn't seem to notice Kate outside but Seth still took one room instead of two so that the man wouldn't ask questions. At least that's the excuse Seth told himself as he walked back out with the room key in hand.

The room was on the other side of the car park so he drove the car over and parked it near the stairs closest to their room. Again Kate didn't stir. He got out and moved around to her side of the car. As slowly as he could he opened the door and stepped forward quickly. Her head rested against his stomach momentarily before she groaned and rolled away from him. Her legs came out from underneath her and her head dropped to the side. He carefully reached across her and unclipped her belt, making sure to grab it before it sprung back. He slowly guided it back into place before he shifted himself, ready to lift her. One arm slipped under the back of her knees and the other went around her back. He shimmied her until he felt comfortable enough to lift her out of the car. Carefully he kicked the door shut and carried her up the stairs to the room. With a little bit of effort he managed to unlock the door and shift it open.

"Hmm," Kate mumbled.

Seth paused in the doorway but she fell right back to sleep. He knew that as soon as he allowed himself to he would be out for the count but it still surprised him how much of a sleep she was in. Carefully he set her down on the nearest bed and left the room. He left it unlocked as he jogged down to the car. They had no belongings but they'd picked up a couple of things during pit stops. He grabbed the bag of snacks and drink that sat on the back seat as well as their dirty clothes. On one particular stop they had found some cheap t-shirts. Seth had a black one and Kate a teal coloured one. She also managed to pick up a hoody for herself too. He grabbed everything, even the gun from the glove compartment and locked up the car.

When he got up to the room Kate was still asleep but she had rolled over. He locked the door behind him and settled the stuff on the small table before sitting down in one of the chairs. He kicked off his shoes and then tipped the food and drink out of the bag. He then stuffed the old clothes into the bag. He tied it up and threw it into the bin that sat in the corner of the room.

"S-Seth?"

His head snapped in Kate's direction. He could just see her face. Her eyes were wide but as she looked around frantically and her eyes rested on him, she calmed. She took a deep breath before letting her head fall back onto the bed.

"This place isn't that great but there's a shower," Seth told her. "Do you want to try it first or should I?"

She moved then, sitting up on the bed and then standing up completely. She didn't answer verbally but she did give Seth a grateful smile. When she disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the door click shut he took his wallet out and counted the money they had managed to scrape by since leaving the Titty Twister. They'd spent a bit of it and Seth had used some to get the room but there was still a bit left. Not even bothering to put his shoes back on he grabbed the money and left the room.

Down in the reception he had noticed a check out. It sold novelty stuff but he had noticed a couple of beach towels and some kind of clothing. When he got there he fished through it all. He picked out a couple of full outfits for them both so they had some clothes to change too. They were the kind of clothes you would wear around the house on a lazy, the kind that you wouldn't be caught dead in outside unless you were sick or something, but he took them anyway. They would do. He then picked up two different size beach towels for them to use after their showers and then he picked up a hoody for Kate. She had already bought one but this one was huge. He had noticed the way she struggled to wrap the other one around herself.

Kate was still in the shower when he got back to the room. When he moved over to the door he could hear her crying but he said nothing about it as he quietly opened the door and slipped the towel and clothes inside. The whole time he shut his eyes and prayed that she wasn't watching the door. If she was she didn't say anything so he shut the door quietly again and moved back to sit in the chair he had been in earlier.

It was a couple of hours before Kate came out. Seth wanted to question it but she was no longer crying and just by looking at her it was hard to tell she ever had been. She was wearing the clothes he had picked out for her as well as the over-sized hoody. She had her old clothes in her arms as well as the towel. She draped them over the spare chair before sitting at the end of the bed Seth had laid her down on before.

"Thank you," she said, tugging at the hoody to show what she meant.

"It's okay." He didn't mention how they would need to get more money soon.

"The water isn't the greatest but the shower works pretty well."

Seth smiled at her as he got up and grabbed his stuff. When he got into the bathroom he moved quickly. He stayed in the shower long enough to wash all of the grime away but not a moment longer. Even so when he stepped back out into the room again Kate was lying down on the bed. Her back was to him and she faced the wall.

Sensing that she was asleep he quietly laid his old clothes and towel over the chair he had been sitting on before. He rearranged the food and drink he had dumped earlier so that at least the bottles were sat upright. He grabbed one of the waters and opened it up. Taking mouthfuls of it until almost half of it was gone. He set his down on the table again before grabbing a fresh one. He moved between the beds and as he went to set it down on the tiny table between for Kate when she woke up he heard a noise. He stilled, listening and in the quiet he realised it was a whimpering sound. He glanced down to see Kate with her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were shut but they were too tight, like she was forcing them to close.

With a hesitant sigh Seth set the bottle down and sat on the bed behind her. She seemed to curl up even more and she hid her face from him. As slowly as he could he laid down beside her. When she didn't move away he rolled onto his side. He draped his arm over her waist until she straightened her body out a little. He then held onto her and pulled her back. It didn't take much effort at all. When she was practically against his chest he loosened his grip on her. He shuffled down the bed a bit so that his forehead leaned against the back of her head. He closed his eyes as she took a hold of the hand that was draped over her waist. She held it with her other hand too as she pulled it up her body. His arm now laid against her body, practically nestled between her breasts. She kissed his hand once before letting it lie on the bed in front of her. In that moment Seth realised that he needed her just as much as she needed him.


End file.
